Iniquitous
by IAMiniquity
Summary: She was compelled to kill them. To slaughter them mercilessly the minute they stepped out of line. But when her compeller was killed, she did nothing but the exact opposite of what she was told. She tried to save The Original Family, her family. Even if they could never know. Eventual Damon/OC, Klaroline, Stefena. (S2-S3 timeline)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hello there, welcome to Iniquitous! I've been toying with this idea for quite some time now and finally decided to take a stab at it. I'm excited to see what you think of it.

Basically, this is about Klaus and his unknown twin sister, this will be an eventual Damon/OC,but it's going to be after several chapters! Mostly focusing on Klaus and Hybrids.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, and I have no rights to any of it.

**Iniquitous **

_Prologue _

It was September, the wind was vengeful in it's ambition to cause a chill in the air. It could be felt inside the homes of the settlement, children, parents, servants, and livestock were all huddled in their own areas to keep warm and keep out the chill. It was unsettling for the settlers, to say the least, to have it this unfathomably cold in an Autumn month.

Up on a hill, at the highest point of the settlement's properties stood the Mikaelson home, a beautifully garnished stone mansion that was known, to the townsfolk, to hold the wealthiest family in the area. In society the family was like royalty, and with royalty, there were tedious secrets and treachery. On this cold night in September, the most treacherous act had taken place. A wife, a mother, a _witch_, and her secret.

The adorned, windowless, bedroom was lit by two candles and a small fireplace, one candle on the right side of the mistress' bed, one on the left. The amount of light in the room caused the midwife trouble in helping the delivery, her Mistress' cries of labor echoed through the entire house as her contractions grew more frequent. The midwife encouraged her Mistress to try to help the baby along, the chambermaid holding her hand as she pushed harder. The heat of hard labor of all three women in the room had them all glistening with sweat. The chambermaid wiped her brow with her left hand, her right numb from her Mistress' constant squeezing. She felt as though it might break under the pressure.

After three hours of strenuous labor the Mistress finally gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, and for a moment, Mistress Ester was calm. The baby was cleaned and dressed, preparing to see his father for the first time. The midwife was sent to find the Master, while Mistress held her newborn in her arms for the first time.

Ester touched the child's face with affection, whispering something that even the chambermaid- who was sitting right next to her- couldn't hear.

A looming shadow passed over the room as the Master strode in, gathering his son into his arms with tender hands.

"Niklaus." He stated, and it was final. The name of the child would be Niklaus. The Master pressed his lips to his wife's forehead, before gently laying the newborn down in her arms. With one last look at his child and wife he disappeared from the room just as quickly had he'd entered.

It was then that Ester grabbed the midwife by the skirt of her dress, wide eyed with the most fearsome look the midwife had ever seen. The Mistress was frightened.

"There is another." Ester whispered, the chambermaid falling dutifully at her mistress' side.

Mistress Ester pulled a pillow from beside her and held it to her face, muffling her cries of pain. The midwife went back to work, worried. Sure enough, with another push from Ester, a top of a baby's head appeared. The midwife stood still, shocked that another child was coming.

"Hurry!" Ester nearly screeched, replacing the pillow for another round of screams.

Once the baby finally made it out, Ester tossed the pillow aside and opened her arms. Her chambermaid quickly cleaned the child and cut the cord, giving her over to Ester.

The mistress looked at the child for a moment, it was a rare sight, for a baby to be born with a full head of hair. Blonde, beautiful. Just like her mother. The child was silent, large, piercing green eyes staring up at her mother while her brother, Niklaus was screaming in the midwifes arms. Ester touched her child's face, whispering something incomprehensible.

"Forgive me, Mistress, do you need the Master?" The chambermaid inquired.

Ester's head snapped upwards, her eyes raw with her people's power. "Mikael is not to know about this child. You will take her elsewhere, away from here."

The chambermaid, in no position to argue with a witch, curtsied silently. She knew where Ester meant for the child to be taken.

"Tell him her name is Aleksandra Elisabeth." Ester said, handing the newborn Aleksandra over. "Go, and do not be seen." The maid quietly fled the house.

It was a new moon, in late September to be exact. The crisp autumn air was evident as the woman clutched the newborn in her arms, shivering from her lack of dress. She had not prepared to be sent from the grounds this night, it was the determination in her Mistress' eyes that sent her scampering out of the house, careful to avoid any of the children or the Master. As far as she knew, her Mistress had had no inclination that she had been carrying _deux_, two.

The maid ran, clutching the small, unnaturally silent, child as if her life depended on it. She made it to the stables, which was far enough away that no one in the house would hear her take a horse, thankfully. If the Master caught her, she would be dead, along with the baby Aleksandra. As soon as she got the child off the grounds the maid calmed, setting off as fast as she could to where she knew her mistress' lover to reside.

Barnabas Holt. Even thinking the name invoked a shiver in the young maids body. Master Holt had been seeing Mistress Ester in secret for two years, it was only a matter of time before their infidelities caught up with them. Though, why Ester would allow for her husband to know Niklaus but not Aleksandra, she couldn't understand. The Master had been talking about having a female child for quite some time.

A strenuous ride it was, but the maid had made the trip in record time. It was late, past midnight, when she rode to the front of the house.

To her shock, there were at least seven men outside the Holt home, all just standing there staring at the maid with fierce eyes. The maid trembled at the sight of their faces, so malicious, they were contorted with hatred. Suddenly, the maid was more fearful than she had been of her Master discovering her leaving the grounds.

Master Holt walked up to the maid with an angered face, clearly disgusted with her presence.

"What news do you bring?" His eyes darted to the maids arms.

"Master Holt-" The maid began, but one look from the men behind Barnabas silenced her.

Barnabas Holt's arm raised, before the maid knew it the child had been wrenched from her grasp and hoisted up to face her father. Holt gazed at the child, suddenly his face was changed. From anger to compassion. He held the child in his arms and seemed mesmerized by her enormous green eyes, just as Mistress Ester had been.

"I was sent to hand her over, and tell you her name is Aleksandra Elisabeth." The maid said quietly as she turned to walk away.

"What of the boy?" Barnabas thundered, his deep voice causing her to tremble as she jumped back, how had he known there was a boy?

"Niklaus, Mistress has decided he is Mikael's."

The maid mounted her horse quickly, ready to ride home. As she made to leave she heard Barnabas' words.

"You will be a strong wolf, Aleksandra Holt."

And then the men that stood at the door pulled her off her horse, breaking her neck with a sickening crunch.

xxx

**A/N:** I hope you liked the Prologue, and please review. If I don't see that people are interested I will lose interest, and I really don't want to do that with this one, I'm actually enjoying this plot bunny I have working. So please help me out here.

Please leave me something? Should I bother continuing? :)


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Entry 32 book 26, Aleksandra Holt.

April 13th, 1864

_I found Katerina. She had no idea that another Original existed which made it quite easy to catch her off guard. She's running from Klaus, and she'd just successfully handed over a full town of vampires and turned two brothers, just to save her own life. _

_I compelled her to tell me everything she knew. To tell me if her bloodline even had had a chance of survival all those years ago, like I had expected. As I thought, she was a bit of a strumpet even before she was turned. She'd had a child out of wedlock before she'd been sent away. I asked her about the moonstone, she told me she had given it to a Lockwood. I decided that for the time being it was safe there. _

_For the fun of it I compelled Katerina to stay with me for a while. She wasn't happy about it, but after a few minutes she realized that I was no one to toy with. She realized I was just a less inclined to kill version of Klaus. At least she had the decency to be afraid of me. Not that I wanted to hurt her, just get answers. Though I'm sure the world would be a better place if I just ended her. _

_xx Aleksandra_

Entry 45, book 28, Aleksandra Holt.

August 23rd, 1922

_There is a ripper in Chicago. His name? Stefan Salvatore. Damn Katerina for turning him. What's worse is I cannot put an end to him because he is with Niklaus and Rebekah! Damn Katerina. The next time I see that wench she _**will **_be dealt with._

_xx Aleksandra_

Entry 57 book 34, Aleksandra Holt.

October 21st, 1965.

_I did it again today, I nearly caved into my cravings for human blood. I hate this. It's rare that I indulge, considering my diet of animal blood for the past four centuries, and I feel awful every time I even consider hurting someone. Humans didn't deserve to be attacked by supernatural beings. This human was lucky that it was a full moon, instead of taking a bite out of him myself my judgment was cleared by a nearby howl and I saved him from the pack. But I am a monster nevertheless, evil, a murderer. The witches' cruel joke, A hybrid. Born a werewolf and turned into a vampire. I was twenty two years old when she turned me, It's been nearly a millennium since then and I am still watching them, attempting to save them from themselves._

_I have been unsuccessful in saving them from themselves, but at least I've kept them from the few brushes they have had with a white oak stake. Kol saw me save him once, back in 1843. Mikael had tried to stake him, and I had knocked him over, causing the stake to land in Kol's hands. He tried to track me, and he'd almost had me, every time he got a little too close I would begin to suffocate, (damn the witch and her spell) but I lost him after I hit the Spanish border, luckily. But he'd _almost_ caught me. _

_I've learned from that mistake._

_Nearly a millennium and The Mikaelson's, my half-siblings, still don't know of my existence. I've done what the witch told me to- I've stayed far away, stayed hidden. Hidden in an area that no vampires had ever trespassed. The west side of America, living in a culture not unlike my fathers, a pack of werewolves that have kept my secret for centuries. The most loyal of people, my _family._  
_

_Damn, the wolves are fighting again. Better go break it up before one takes a sizable chunk out of the other._

_xx Aleksandra_

**Present Day - Aleksandra**

I laughed as I re-read the old passages from one of my journals. I had been through a lot in the past thousand years. I stopped writing journals in the sixties. I didn't see the point in documenting my monumentally disappointing immortal life. The wolves were always fighting in the sixties. Fighting or getting stoned, never both at the same time. I was glad to have them in my life, they kept me sane and helped me keep my humanity after so many years of lonely drifting.

I remember when I first came across them. They were the light to my darkness. The original witch, Ester, my _mother_, had just found me in northern Virginia. I had been traveling back to my home to wallow in self pity for the first time in one hundred years, yeah, I'm the _queen_ of brooding. My mother and _Finn _stopped me from getting closer to home though. Ester told me that if I came any closer to where her and my half siblings were they were bound to notice me, and she couldn't let that happen. She reminded me of what she'd seen in a vision; me killing my brother to stop him from lifting our curse and building an army. She told me he would do horrible things, he would have his humanity frozen at _off._ Told me I had to kill him, and keep him from killing the Petrova doppelganger

All I really understood when I was turned was 'don't come close to the family, don't let Niklaus kill the doppelganger, and kill Niklaus someday.' And that was exactly the same thing Ester had _Finn_ compel me to do. _The centuries have done nothing but increase my attitude, that's for sure._ I thought.

Really, that was what Ester still wanted me to do. But I haven't been doing that for the last 900 years. And the first hundred years of me attempting to figure our how to kill them was really all _Finn's_ fault for being such a momma's boy and a kiss ass. If it wasn't for Niklaus making sure Finn was dagger-d I would still be under his compulsion to kill them all.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Finn. He was a good man, that was true. Much like me, he didn't want to be a vampire. I didn't blame him at all for doing what he'd done, and I didn't really blame Ester for wanting me to put an end to the vampire reign on this world. But it had been her mistake, and I didn't see the reason behind killing them all because she had made a atrocious mistake. If anything, the Originals need an attitude adjustment and a lesson in humanity.

I had seen small glimpses of their humanity over the past thousand years. It was still there, just difficult to see if you weren't truly paying attention.

That's why I save them, I still have hope.

"Aleks?" one of the younger wolves called, entering my house. I was instantly behind him, my dog barking happily at seeing one of the wolves.

Nuca loves the wolves, he plays with them during the full moon, sometimes I think he loves them more than he loves me.

"Yes?" I whispered, causing him to jump and turn to face me.

I chuckled at him, grinning wide, that never got old, especially with the younger wolves. When they first activate their wolf side, _purely_ by accident in most cases as the council likes to assure me, they are most baffled by what they learn about me. And I just milk their ignorance for my own entertainment. It's cruel, but it gives the older wolves a laugh.

"One of the elders sent me, he says it's urgent. It has to do with that town in Virginia you've had watched."

All of the sudden I found my good mood rapidly depleting into seriousness.

The tribal elders know what I've told them over the years, that I need to keep an eye on Mystic Falls, Virginia, and that I am a hybrid. A mix between a Vampire and A Werewolf. I had explained to them that I had been born a wolf, and at fifteen my father made me kill someone so I would trigger the wolf inside me. Then, when I was twenty-two my mother came to me and turned me into a vampire and cursed me for my werewolf side to remain dormant.

Not a very good mother-daughter reunion, I'll tell you that much.

I had been tracking the Petrova bloodline for years, Katerina herself had been the one to tell me of her child. I compelled her to forget ever meeting me, then set of in search to find their bloodline back in 1864. It took me quite some time but I did it. In 1992 there was a child born to Isobel Flemming, this child was a doppelganger. I ordered some men to Mystic Falls to keep an eye on her while she was growing up.

"What's going on?" I asked, entering the meeting room of the councils' building and flopping down in a chair, tossing my boots up on a chair in front of me.

One of the Elders stood, looking directly at me, "There have been multiple 'animal attacks' in Mystic Falls over the past few weeks. All victims drained of blood."

I looked at them blankly, signaling for them to get to the point.

Another elder nodded, "Yes, the Salvatore's are in town, but we sent a scout for you, this is what he brought back."

He held out a picture and I snatched it, staring blankly down at a picture of Stefan Salvatore, and Elena Gilbert, the Petrova Doppelganger that I had watched. But there was someone else. I grinned.

"Elijah." I thought out loud.

"Elijah." The elder nodded.

I smiled and nodded, Elijah had come to Mystic. If I'm only learning about this now, Niklaus probably already knows. Which means he'll be making a move soon.

"Well boys it seems as though I will be taking an extended trip."

**A/N: **Okay so it's short, my chapters are typically between 2500 and 3500 words, but I can't write anymore without dipping into the next chapter. I hope you liked. I wanted to shed some light on what happened with Klaus' twin, without giving too much away too early.

Should I continue? Please let me know! :D


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, I was focused on The Human Factors and moving. I'll try to manage my writing time a bit more equally from now on. ;3 Thanks for taking the time to read my work.

**Chapter Two**

Mystic Falls, Virginia. Seemingly ordinary to the untrained eye. Luckily for me my eyes had been trained for over a thousand years. This was my original home, though back in that time it was never called "Mystic Falls." There were so many things the locals these days didn't know about this area. For instance, where their precious Mystic Grill was was actually the beginning of their little Klaus problem. Where The Grill stood was where Ester and my Father had conceived my brother and I.

I no more than made it into the town limits when I felt the all too familiar loss of breath. Instantly I turned the car around and drove away. Elijah was still around, which meant I couldn't go into town without dying because of lack of oxygen. Damn Ester and her suffocation spell. The same one that makes it impossible for a vampire to be in someones home uninvited. _Shit._ A thousand years and do you think I was any closer to figuring out how to get rid of it? Pff.

I rode around the outskirts of town for what felt like hours. Luckily I stumbled across a quaint house in the middle of somewhere and nowhere, about five miles outside of Mystic Falls village limits. I decided to drive up the long intricate path towards it. From the road, you can only see a bit of the beautiful house, but now that I'm right up on it, I could tell that a lot of work and dedication was put into it.

It was small, holding my home in comparison, a little English style cottage, covered in ivy and planted petunias all around it. It had a certain warmth to it, then I realized. This was the same ground that my father had owned a thousand years ago. I grinned thinking of all the things I used to do, probably right where my car was sitting.

"_Aleksandra, you musnt worry so much, you'll give yourself unwelcome age marks!" Tatia laughed at Aleksandra, a sound the men in the village were captivated by. Her natural beauty and grace was evident in everything she did, no wonder the men were eating out of her hands._

I shook my head, a thousand years is a long time.

Opening the car door I stepped out, surveying the area before going up to the door and knocking three times. Slowly but surely a little old woman opened the door, a smile planted on her face. I smiled warmly, I'd always loved the elderly. Over the centuries I found solace with people who were close to the end of their lives because I wanted to know what it felt like, to grow old. Something I will never come to know, but desperately wish for.

"Can I help you young lady?" She asked, a warmth in her voice.

"Actually you can, my name is Aleksandra Holt, at one point my family owned all the land under this cottage and for a few miles inward. I was wondering if you would give me the opportunity of taking a short hike on the lands, my father died recently and he spoke often of the tales his father used to tell him of this land." I tried my best to look solemn.

The woman gasped and opened the door wider, "Come in, please, dear! I'll make you a cup of tea."

I walked inside and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you Mrs..."

"Clarrisa Engles."

"Mrs. Engles. Tell me how you are today?" My way of testing whether or not she's on vervain, giving this town's history.

"I'm quite distraught, my husband passed a few months ago and I feel I'm not far behind him."

_Oh that's awful._ "I want you to remember me as your distant relative, your long lost great grand-daughter, come to help you after the death of your husband. I live here with you now and take care of you whilst you're getting older. If anyone comes to the house you do NOT invite them in without my consent."

She looks at me blankly and then grins. "Of course! It's so good to have family around again."

"It's good to be around family again." I smiled, but I know it didn't reach my eyes. I was so tired of deceiving people. I just wanted all this to be over.

More than anything I wanted _him_ to know about me. Whether he accepted me as his sister or not, I didn't care. He had centuries to come around. I just needed him to **know** about me, to know his FULL blooded sister existed and he wasn't alone. He wasn't the only abomination besmirched by their parents. From what I'd gathered he'd become a paranoid recluse, like me. But he'd also been searching, for centuries, for ways to break the curse. The one aspect of the curse he didn't understand?

_He would need my blood to complete the ritual._

But he didn't know that. Another Ester "Klaus proof" plan. She thought that as long as I was gagged to stay away Klaus would never break the curse, even if he'd gathered everything, because me and my blood are her best kept secret. I scoffed internally as I decided on the only other room in the cottage as my own.

I hadn't brought much with me, just two bags of clothes and my laptop. I figured the less I had to gather or leave behind to make a hasty get away the better.

"Dear, would you like some tea?" Clarrisa asked from the small hallway outside the room.

"No thank you ma'am." I responded, "I need to bring in the stuff I brought from my car."

"That sure is a nice car you have there, darling, I bet it cost you a fortune!"

I grinned, since they had been developed cars had been one of my guilty pleasures. "It did cost a lot, but not too much for me to manage, I assure you. I've had more expensive cars, this is just my road trip car."

How nice of her to notice my new CTS. I've always said, if you _have_ to buy foreign, make it German or Italian. None of these Asian cars. Yes, they're made in America, but the profit goes overseas, not to America. Part of the financial crisis America finds itself in, today. I roll my eyes as I haul my bags out of the car and slam the trunk down.

I felt the wind pick up and I stood there in the breeze for a while. The only thing I was ever grateful to Ester for was the daylight ring she made me when she turned me like the rest of her children. If I had been stuck to the shadows for eternity, whats the saying these days? Oh yes- shit would've got REAL.

Suddenly the choking sensation was back and I bolted, perhaps Elijah was leaving town?

This gag-order was going to kill me.

_Ask the Bennett witch for help. _My subconscious told me, I scowled. That was a good idea. Perhaps I would, hopefully it wouldn't involve dark magic. I made my way back to the car and picked my bags up once more, sighing as I ushered them into the house. Clarrisa was sitting at the dining room table, staring blankly at the wall and casually sipping her tea. I had the feeling this was a common occurrence for her.

"Ma'am, I'm heading into town, is there anything you need me to get for you while I'm there?" I asked as I twirled my car keys in my fingers.

She looked at me, then it seemed to register that I was talking to her, "Oh, no thank you dear. Have fun!"

I was about to walk out when I heard her erratic breathing. I stopped and turned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather. I have for quite some time." She looked as though she would start crying. I kneel-d down beside her.

"Are you going to make it?" I compelled.

"I don't think so." She gave me a look that I was so accustomed to seeing, from my wolves. "Will you stay with me?" Her wide eyes grave and tear stained.

I smiled at her, and grasped her hand. "Of course, Grandma. I'm glad I can be here for you in your time of need. Is there anyone else who would inherit the house if you passed?"

She shook her head no and looked at me, her breath turning into quick rasps. Then she took a deep breath, and released it. A small smile graced her thin lips, her hand slipped from mine, and her suffering ended as she slumped lifelessly into my arms.

This was a common occurrence for me.

I hoisted her up over my shoulder and took her to her room, laying her on the bed. Later I would dress her in her best clothes and bury her, but for now I had to go. I was losing daylight and I needed to speak with the Bennett witch before nightfall.

Climbing in my car I made my way towards town as fast as I could. I knew, from my endeavors as a self-acclaimed Doppelganger stalker, where every single one of Elena Gilbert's friends lived and hoped Bonnie Bennett wouldn't see me as a threat to her. I wasn't. Unlike my brother and half-sibling I don't go around killing people for looking at me wrong, or denying me. Though, I don't like it when they do, and repercussions would be in order, I wouldn't _kill_ them.

I drove down the unfamiliar road and stopped at the address I had memorized. One thing about humans today, as a generalization, they tend to forget how to navigate with out the use to technology. I recall a time when you had to learn the basics, back when there was no running water, let alone satellites and other technology. At time before spell check even! (GASP, what a tragedy!)

Bonnie Bennett was already standing on the porch looking at me as I got out of the car, she didn't look to pleased. Guess she saw me coming.

"Who are you and why are you here?" _One determined_ and_ judgmental witch, I see_. I thought as I eyed her, walking up the sidewalk towards the house.

"I know you don't trust the word of Vampires but I'm not here to hurt anyone. I know you have no reason to believe me, as I am a stranger to you, but I have things to discuss with you and an agreement to make. I can help rectify the wrong that has been burdened onto your friend Elena Gilbert, if you'd comply. I wont ask you to do anything out of your capability, and nothing dark." I gave her my best convincing face. "If you want you can do a truth spell on me, I fully consent."

She looked rather taken aback, "You... a vampire, willing for me to do a truth spell on you?" She eyed me curiously.

"A truth spell during the explanation and negotiation, to be taken off as soon as we've reached an agreement." I nodded.

She gaped at me, I could tell I was throwing this witch for a loop, that made me internally grin. "Okay, but we're not doing it here, I'm not inviting you in."

"I would be disappointed if you did, Miss Bennett. Do you know the old cottage outside of town about five miles?" I asked. She nodded, "The elderly woman, Clarrisa, opened her house to me right before she passed away- you can truth me on that also, I did not kill her- you can come there if you'd like."

"You didn't kill her?"

"No, I didn't. I don't murder, Miss Bennett. Humans are innocent victims to this heinous crime of nature. I'm not like the rest of them. I've exercised control for many centuries and I'm good at it."

Bonnie hesitantly nodded and handed me a sheet of paper. "This is my number, I guess you'll need it if we're going to be working together."

I put it in my phone and called it so that she could store mine. "You never answered who you are. You seem to know me, though. How?" Bonnie realized.

I grinned, "I've been keeping my eye on Elena Gilbert and her friends since she was young, Bonnie Bennett. My name is Aleksandra Holt."

She nodded and flashed be a fake smile. There was something off about the way she accepted my invitation. "I'll be there soon."

She was plotting. I didn't like that.

"Miss Bennett, one more thing. If you happen to be plotting a less than honorable turn of events for me this evening I implore you to reconsider. I only need help with one thing and I will help protect your friend from dying at the hand of Klaus."

"We have someone helping us already."

"Do you really trust Elijah?" I asked, quirking my head to the side.

She paled and turned to go inside. "I'll be there soon." She said again.

"Looking forward to it."

xxx

Less than an hour later Bonnie was inside the cabin and looking at me questioningly from the opposite side of the table. When she'd come in I offered her something to drink, I was a good host, as I was supposed to be. Something about the way she looked at me seemed as though she hadn't been expecting this. She'd expected I snap at her to get down to business, I'm sure. But that was really not how witches should be treated, and it was a shame to see so many generations of witches brought down by Vampire problems.

"You're not used to this sort of treatment at the hands of a Vampire, are you Miss Bennett?" I asked, taking a seat in across from her.

"No."

"You shouldn't let them push you around, you know, you're from one of the strongest bloodlines of witches. I knew one of your ancestors."

"Emily?" Bonnie asked, looking me in the eyes, there was a quiet smile hidden in there.

"No, actually, I haven't been to Mystic Falls _personally_ in nearly a thousand years."

Bonnie gasped, "A thousand years?"

I nodded, remembering the lands back then. "You may want to start that truth ritual now, Miss Bennett, because you wont believe what I'm going to tell you. But first, I need to know you're not going to out me to Elijah."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why?"

"Because he doesn't need to know yet. I will tell him, but for now I need to keep him in the dark. Once you set the truth spell in place you will understand why."

Without question Bonnie nodded and started chanting the familiar words of the truth ritual. I had had many witches in the past anoint me with this so they would know I'm not lying, because my story was not one that anyone would really come to believe without the fall back on the truth system. I could feel it entice me as she finished, opening her eyes to look at me again.

"My name is Aleksandra Holt. I was born to Ester, wife of Mikael, and Barnabas Holt. A love child in the tenth century. My elder brother came five minutes and thirty eight seconds before I did, back in that time twins were incredibly uncommon. Mikael named the boy Niklaus, today he goes by Klaus for short." I stopped for a moment to gauge Bonnie's reaction.

She is speechless but she looks to be processing well, so I continue. "Mikael didn't realize that Ester had another baby coming, I was born in secret and rushed away to live with my father. I'll save you the boring bits, but Barnabas Holt was a werewolf, that much I'm sure my half-brother Elijah has told your group. It was customary back then for someone with the gene to kill someone at the age of fifteen to activate the curse, as a means of protecting oneself from the tribal wars that ransacked villages back then. I was no exception."

"Niklaus, however, didn't know of his werewolf blood until Ester's ritual. She laced wine with the blood of the original Petrova doppelganger, Tatia. Then Mikael killed all of their children. When they woke they were blood thirsty creatures, the blood lust was too much for them to handle. When Niklaus killed someone to complete his transition, he triggered his werewolf curse. Mikael was furious, he came in the night and murdered my entire family, due to his wounded pride at the indiscretions of his wife and my father. I had been married off about two years previously in the neighboring town, I survived."

"It wasn't long before Ester sought me out, about two weeks into her children running rampant for her to realize her mistake. She came to me, with her favorite son Finn. She couldn't trust Mikael not to kill me, so she snuck away from him. She turned me the same way she turned her children, then bound me to two spells. One; that I couldn't go anywhere near any of my family members, they were to never know of my existence. And Two; My wolf side was to remain dormant, much like Niklaus'. But she had another trick up her sleeve. She made it so that I can be compelled by another Original. But even though she gave me this disadvantage, she also made it so that I could remove compulsion on anyone besides myself. She had Finn compel me to kill all of my siblings, should they step out of line. Taking no prisoners, showing no mercy. That was the only way I could come close to my siblings."

"So what you're saying is, your Mom gave birth to you and Klaus, threw you off on your real father, in twenty or so years she killed you, then she told you you had to kill the only family you had left and that was the only way you could ever see them?" Bonnie blanched. I nodded.

"My life has been rather... difficult at times."

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I need to finish my story, but as far as what I want from you goes, I'd like you to lift the order not to see my family. Since it was your ancestor, Ayanna, who helped bind that part of the curse on me. Every time I'm within proximity to one of my siblings without the intent to kill them I suffocate, it's quite painful."

"Is it dark magic?" She asked.

"I don't think so. As I said, I wont make you do anything dangerous to you or dark. I will find someone else to do the job, hopefully. But it would be best if you did."

She nodded, contemplating. "You have more to your story?"

I grinned wickedly. "I have much more. My story has been a thousand years in the making, Miss Bennett. Sit back, I hope you don't have a place to be anytime soon."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Thank you for reading! :D


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Are you sure you're ready for this Aleks?" Bonnie asked as she entered the cabin the next day.

I had kept Bonnie Bennett occupied for several hours the night before, it was nearly midnight by time time I'd finished my life story. The Bennett witch was rather intelligent for someone her age; she understood everything that I had told her about my life and even read into some things about me that I'd rather her not have known. She really was quite astute, and in the end she had decided she would help me lift the suffocation curse.

I offered to escort her home, since it was so late, but she refused and went on her way promising to return after she'd gotten some sleep to attempt to lift the curse on me.

"I've been waiting to lift this curse for a thousand years Miss Bennett, I am ready for it." I replied, sitting patiently with my hands folded on the table in front of me.

"I was meaning to tell you last night, but-" Bonnie started.

I looked at her sharply as she '...'-d. "But what, Miss Bennett?"

"Klaus is here."

I was deadly silent. I had been quite sure that he would at very least be on his way, but to find out he was already here... this curse needs to be broken. NOW.

"He tried to kill me the other night, in a friends body, before you showed up. I faked my death."

"The full moon is in a few days time. He'll be returning to his own body to break the curse. Especially now that he has everything he needs to do so." I paused for a moment and looked Bonnie straight in the eyes with the most serious look I could muster. "This curse on me needs to be broken, and it needs to be broken _yesterday_, everyone you know will be dead in a matter of days if I am not able to help you. Despite whatever Elijah's planning."

"We need something you've had since you were a child, do you have anything?"

Something I had since I was a child, was that really all? I took off my leather bracelet and put it down on the table. Bonnie raised her eyes questioningly, I chose not to give her any details. It was something my father made for me when I activated the werewolf gene, everyone in the family got one when the curse was active.

Instantly the candles around the room were lit and Bonnie took my right hand in her left, positioning a blade on top of it. She sliced hard and I bled onto the bracelet. I hoped it wasn't going to be ruined, mentally thanking the witch that put a preservation charm on it for me several hundred years ago.

Bonnie began to chant loudly, pressing my now healed hand onto my bracelet. I felt the magic running through my veins, it was coursing through my body causing a bubbling sensation; as if it were cleaning out impurities. The lights in the house flickered and died. Suddenly I could smell the rustic and intoxicating smell of blood in the air. Instantly I looked at Bonnie, her nose was bleeding. She was using too much power.

"..._Ne simul natura suorum animos, id quod factum est infectum lamia iniuriam patiuntur in vita sua capta a quo familia indolis._"Bonnie finished.

The fire died and we were plunged into darkness, the magic slowly draining from my body.

"Do you feel any different?" Bonnie asked quietly, I heard her move to the kitchen and flip the light switch, the lights wouldn't turn on.

"No, but should I? The only time I feel the curse is when I'm to close to a sibling. I believe it is time to test it. Do you happen to know where I might find Elijah?" I inquired, lighting the candles once more for Bonnie's sake.

"I don't, but Elena would." Bonnie answered.

I nodded, "Have Elena get Elijah into town if she can, please. I'd like to speak with him. Have her tell him it's important."

"Are you sure the ritual worked?" Bonnie asked, following me as I walked out the door of the cottage.

I turned to look at her and grinned, "I guess I'll have to find out, Miss Bennett."

xxx

I stood in the middle of what they call "town square" now. I had received quite a few questioning glances from humans as they noticed I just stood there near the statue, as if admiring it. None of them realized that I was truly in inner turmoil. It would be the first time I'd ever spoken to any of my siblings other than Finn. Elijah would be skeptical, that much I was sure of. He probably wanted Niklaus dead too, which was not an idea I was fond of.

Bonnie had called her friend, and Elena had called Elijah. What was said to get him to come I wasn't aware of, I just knew that he'd said he would meet everyone in the town square. Bonnie told me that she was going to get Elena and they would come meet me here before they were supposed to meet Elijah so that Elijah could know that I wasn't lying.

I had to consent to another truth charm. I didn't like the idea of it but if it helped then I would.

Bonnie and Elena were walking up to me, I could smell the Witch and the Doppelganger. I turned around to face them just as they reached me, smiling as I extended my hand to Elena Gilbert.

"It's nice to finally see you in person, Miss Gilbert. I am Aleksandra Holt." I introduced.

Elena, who was very obviously used to vampires recognizing her in one way or the other, looked skeptical and took my hand lightly. She seemed to be worried. "Is it nice to meet you?" She asked, eyes scanning me up and down.

I grinned and let my eyes size her up just as she had to me, "What a Tatia-like thing for you to say."

"Tatia?" Elena asked, looking reserved but questioning.

"The originator of the Petrova line," I winked, "she was a friend of mine a thousand years ago."

"She's not lying, Elena, I had her on a truth charm while she explained her story to me last night."

Elena sighed, "Elijah said he'd be here at exactly ten, it will be ten in five minutes. I suggest we just wait for him."

I nodded in response and turned back to the statue, remembering the first time I'd met Elijah. Back in a time when I had no clue he was my half-brother. Back when we were human.

"_Tatia, I really don't think we should be here..." a young Aleksandra stated, following Tatia as she walked through the Forest. It was dusk, there were wild animals out at night and her father would be furious if he knew she was traipsing around with the newcomer and unwed mother out there. _

"_You worry to much, Aleksandra, we're just meeting with Elijah."_

_That was what Aleksandra was worried about. Men and Women were not supposed to meet outside of town, especially outside of the view of their families. Aleksandra knew that Tatia had romantic feelings for one of the older sons of Mikael, but to go at this length to meet him, Aleksandra couldn't understand._

"_I fear we've gone to far into the woods to make it out if we need to get to the village," Aleksandra said helplessly, knowing that Tatia wouldn't leave until she saw Elijah._

"_Oh stop it, this is why no one in this town will marry you, Aleksandra, you're to timid. Liven up or your father will marry you off to another pack." Tatia spat. _

_Aleksandra grew quiet. It was true- she was getting older. Currently in her seventeenth year and no one had asked her hand yet. Most were too enthralled by Tatia's beauty to glimpse the blonde these days. Before Tatia had arrived Aleksandra had been sought after by no less than four of the men in the village, but unfortunately that changed the minuted they all laid eyes on Tatia. _

"_There you are, Elijah." Aleksandra could hear Tatia's grin from behind her. The children of Mikael and Ester were quite handsome, even the daughter Rebekah was quite beautiful. The sons were admired by every woman in the village- but Aleksandra saw differently. She'd never spoken to any of them and by order of her father she was never to get near any of them either. However- tonight wasn't the first time she defied her fathers orders, but it was the first time she spoke with a son of Mikael._

"_Tatia, I feared you wouldn't make it. I see you brought company." Elijah took a step forward. "It is nice to finally meet the esteemed Aleksandra, Tatia has told me many stories. I must thank you for rescuing her from the river a few moons ago."_

_Aleksandra lowered herself, as was the custom for women to do in the presence of men. "Tatia seems to find herself in trouble often, it was my pleasure to save her from the river."_

_Tatia had fallen in the rushing water several moons ago, she nearly drowned for lack of having ever been so deep in water before and she hadn't been strong enough against the current. Considering Aleksandra's werewolf gene had been activated, she was strong enough to swim against the current. She had jumped in and saved her friend from drowning. _

I was brought back to the present as I felt the air shift around me. I wasn't suffocating, and Elijah was near. I grinned and turned around just as Elijah stood before us.

"I recognize you." He said, staring directly at my face. "You were one of the werewolves from the village a thousand years ago." I nodded and he continued. "You were a friend of Tatia's."

"All correct."

"How are you a vampire?"

"I'm a hybrid. My werewolf side cursed to remain dormant." I answered. His face showed no signs of emotion.

"You expect me to believe you?" Elijah slowly slid his hands into his suit pockets and looked at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"You can smell the wolf in me." I replied, mimicking his actions by putting my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Elijah she speaks the truth, Bonnie had her on a truth charm last night whilst explaining everything to her." Elena interrupted, Elijah regarded her cautiously before turning back to me.

"Would you mind if I had my warlock bind you to a truth charm, merely for confirmation." Elijah questioned. I knew he was testing me. His warlock was more than likely twice as skilled as Bonnie and therefore Elijah could be planning something quite different.

"If I have your word that it is a truth charm, no more no less, and that it will be taken off at the end of the hour, then no I do not mind."

Elijah nodded and turned to Elena. "I assume that this was why you asked me here, there is no matter of dire importance?"

"Yes."

"Then goodnight to you, Elena, Bonnie."

Elijah motioned for me to follow him, we walked quietly down the streets of Mystic Falls. I couldn't help but feel as though he wanted answers but also wanted to snap my neck, not that that would do any good. I couldn't be killed, much like he could be killed indefinitely, as long as there were no white oak stakes around then we were matched as far as strength and ability went.

Well, perhaps not considering my werewolf blood.

He led me up into an apartment building and gently knocked on one of the doors. It opened to reveal a warlock in his late forties, early fifties. This was Elijah's warlock.

"I would like you to place a truth charm on this vampire for the next hour while I question her, Jonas."

He nodded and I felt the magic washing over me once again.

"Please leave us, Jonas." The warlock walked away. "Now, if I recall correctly your name is Aleksandra."

"My name is Aleksandra Holt, I was the daughter of Barnabas Holt, one of the alphas of the pack of wolves in the village that is now known as Mystic Falls." I nodded, confirming what he'd already guessed.

"Tell me your story, Aleksandra Holt."

I smiled, "It's a good thing you put me on a truth charm, Elijah, because you're not going to believe it. I'm the daughter of Barnabas Holt, yes, but my mother was Ester, wife of Mikael. My elder brother came five minutes and thirty eight seconds before I did."

Elijah had me by the throat and pinned against the far wall as I finished my statement, he looked as though he wanted to kill me. I grabbed his throat back and squeezed with an equal amount of strength. His eyes grew large and he released me.

"You can't be his twin." Elijah spat, his face contorting. It looked as though he was loosing control of his emotions.

"I am." I looked him dead in the eyes, I was still under the truth charm, I couldn't lie to him. "Will you allow me to finish my story?"

"Why haven't you come to me sooner!" Elijah snapped, he was no more than a foot away from me.

"I had a suffocation spell on me until a few hours ago. Ayanna helped Ester bind it to me when I was turned. If I came within a mile of you or any of the others I would suffocate to death if I didn't have the intention to kill you. I had Ayanna's descendent break the curse."

"Without the intention to kill us?"

"I had to have it in my mind that I was going to kill you if I wanted to be anywhere near you. Ester created me to be the one who hunted you all down to kill you. She went so far as to have Finn compel me to do so, but when Niklaus dagger-ed Finn the compulsion was lost."

Elijah was silent for a minute, staring straight into my eyes. "How did Mikael not know about you."

"I was born nearly six minutes after Niklaus, everyone was human then, Mikael was out of the room and out of hearing range when I was born and the maid rushed me to my father's home."

Elijah finally walked back to the table and took a seat, motioning that it was okay for me to follow. I did as was directed and took a seat across from him as he pored himself a glass of human blood from a bag.

"Would you like some?" he asked, raising the bag to me.

"No, thank you, I happen to be the first vampire that ever went on the bunny diet."

He looked at me weirdly and sipped his drink. "You're not much like him."

"I've never shut my emotions off. I'm sure I'd be a bit more like him if I did. Still, I'm a thousand year old original vampire, I'm not to be toyed with. I believe I am just a less inclined to kill version of Niklaus." I answered, feeling as though I may be gaining some acceptance with my older half-brother.

"What have you been doing for the last thousand years?"

"I decent mixture of hiding away from you lot and saving you every time Mikael almost kills you. I've been tracking the Petrova line to keep the doppelganger safe and tracking Mikael to be sure he doesn't kill any of you. He's desiccated in a crypt right now." I let my eyes linger on Elijah's reaction, bracing myself for the explanation to come.

"You've been saving us?" His eyebrow raised in fascination.

"Of course, how likely is it that Mikael came close to killing you but always missed by an inch or so every time he tried?" I asked him.

"How could you come near us enough to save us?"

I grinned, "With the intention to kill you. At last minute I would save you instead. Then I would begin to suffocate and I would book it out of there. Though Kol almost killed me by having actually spotted me, he followed me and I was lucky to make it away."

Elijah was again silent for a moment. Contemplating his next question carefully. "You are aware that I have every intention on killing Klaus when he completes the ritual."

I nodded, "That's why I'm here, he can't complete the ritual without me, my blood has to be a part of it. Though killing him is not what I had in mind, personally, and I ask you to reconsider."

"He's dagger-ed my entire family and dropped them in the ocean, I cant let him live." Elijah stated sincerely, standing once more.

I shook my head and stood with him, "Elijah I don't think he dropped them in the ocean, I think he knows exactly where they are and can reunite you with them. He wouldn't put them where he couldn't find them, he needs them. Maybe not as a family, but he needs them to use against you."

Elijah looked me straight in the eyes and was instantly directly in front of me. "You do look like him." He was silent, just looking at me. "I wish I could welcome you into the family like most normal families would, but we are not a normal family. You are my sister, and though I do not know you I would like to." he stated sincerely.

"I would like to know you too, Elijah."

As soon as the words left my mouth I was engulfed in the first hug I had received in a thousand years.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? I practically slaved over this chapter. Haha It was difficult to write, that's for sure. Thank you for reading! 3


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **I'm deviating from the traditional storyline now. Just a heads up. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Elijah was certainly easy to get along with- surprisingly. I hadn't realized he was so... moral. I knew that he was the nicer and more level headed of all the Mikaelson's but I hadn't known he was this virtuous- well, as virtuous as a Vampire can be. He hated the idea of breaking his deal with Elena, he had a plan and he was trying to stick to it, but I had successfully convinced him to let Klaus live after the ritual was complete. Not that the others involved knew about this change in the plan, they were still under the impression that Klaus was going to die. I didn't want Elijah to betray them but as I've always said 'family above all.'

I found myself enjoying Elijah's company, I was euphoric with the feeling that I could actually be close enough to have a conversation with one of my siblings. Even if it wasn't the one that I _truly_ wanted to know- it was still one of them nonetheless and I had found acceptance with him. Acceptance, something that I'd had with the wolves but never felt, truth be told. It's one of the feelings that can give a vampire a certain warmth that they their cold dead heart that had previously dulled over the centuries of being alive.

We vampires are emotional creatures, even with the switch to turn our emotions off, it always finds it's way to creep back into us. No creature can be without guilt, not even a hybrid. There are not words to describe how unfathomably unbearable the emotions can be, so much so that many vampires, after being turned, don't make it. They either seek the sun, turn the emotions off, or become a Ripper.

That's a part that they leave out in stories- how it truly feels to be a vampire.

In simple terms- it sucks.

Take the unquenchable thirst, for instance. A vampire is never satisfied. Sure- after a while of being a vampire it gets easier to stop, but the thirst is still there gnawing at your insides. You think about killing, you think about drinking. You _want _it. You _crave_ it. You _kill _for it. Then, if you were a moral person in life, you have an incomprehensible sense of guilt for what you have done. You begin to _loathe_ yourself for wanting it so bad- for killing innocent people for it.

And then you shut your emotions off- so that you don't have to feel all that pain.

_But the emotions will always come back. _

That's why I have denied myself human blood for so long, it hurts to have those feelings. It hurts to want to kill for your own selfish survival instincts. It's painful and I-

"Aleksandra?" Elijah asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I felt my train of thought slowly slip away from me, thankfully.

"Forgive me for interrupting your thoughts; Niklaus has informed the Salvatore's that the ritual is to be held tonight, I must prepare- if you would allow me a vial of your blood I will see to it that his witch uses it." Elijah stated, opening his jacket pocket and handing me a large vial.

I took it and walked over to the sink, slowly I placed my wrist in my mouth and bit down, ripping a hole in it as I poured the blood into the vial before it could heal. A thousand years I had been without my wolf, my natural self buried deep within me. For a werewolf that is almost as agonizing as the turn itself. Well- for traditional wolves that is.

A thousand years ago werewolves were a vastly different culture then they are now. Yes, they still travel in packs and they still live by a code of loyalty to one another, but they are incredibly different. A thousand years ago it was a _privilege_ to be a werewolf. An honor, if you will. If you were from a wolf bloodline you were taught to accept the wolf inside you- regardless of how horrific the turn was every full moon. It was not a curse, it was a gift.

You could help your family on the farm with your extra strength, you had more stamina to do more things in one day than typical humans. When the tribes were under attack you could fight and be stronger against the opposing tribe and be a hero to your people. It was an honor to be a warrior wolf in that time.

And if a wolf complained about their gift they would be severely punished by the elders. They would have brought shame on themselves and their family. In that time- that was worse than death.

"Here you are," I smiled slightly as I handed the vial back to Elijah, now full of my blood.

"If I may, I have a question for you and I would be intrigued to know the answer." I raised my eyebrow for him to continue. "Why are you on Vervain when you are an Original vampire?"

I took a deep breath then explained, "Ester needed me to be compelled to kill you all. When she turned me she did something else with her spell. I was able to be compelled by my siblings. But because nature needs a balance," I walked over the the globe that was stationed on Elijah's desk and spun it for dramatic effect, "I was given the gift to take compulsion away. Just not from myself. Though... I've never really tried. I suppose I could if I tried using a mirror, maybe. However, to answer your question I am on Vervain simply because I've been building a tolerance to it. I am not immune to it, but my body doesn't react to it nearly as bad as other vampires, or even you, would."

"So how long have you been drinking Vervain?" He questioned.

"Since I found out about Katerina."

"I see," he looked away for a moment and slid his hands into his pockets, a trait that he seemed to have as he did this quite often in front of me. "When you break the curse and he learns of your existence he will ask you to accompany him as he creates his hybrids. Will you go with him?"

I shrugged, "If he truly wants me to come with him then yes, I will go with him."

Elijah then looked me in the eyes, a fierceness that I hadn't seen in him shone through at me and I had to remind myself of who he was. This was Elijah, a son of Mikael. He may be virtuous and moral but he is also ruthless and determined. I was prepared to hear many things come out of his mouth but what I wasn't prepared for was a warning only a sibling would give.

"Be careful, Niklaus is not easy to get a long with and his temper has made him unpredictable."

That being said Elijah turned on his heal and was gone before I could make a noise in response.

xxx

He was there, from where I was standing I could see him. Literally only a few yards away but I still couldn't speak to him. His prominent features were contorted with pure unadulterated determination. His eyes were focused on his werewolf as the ritual began. This was the first time I'd seen him in seventy years, and the first I'd been able to actually watch him. Every other time I had to zip in and out to save him before I started to suffocate. But now- now I could just watch him without fear of Mikael killing him, without fear that I would begin to suffocate, and without having to think about multiple ways to end his life.

Suddenly I was hit with a wave of grief that almost made me collapse onto the ground in sheer agony. I was never able to know my brother. What I would have given to just have been able to know him all these years. The memories he'd shared with his siblings- the laughs and the tears. Could we have shared that? Could we have had a bond like that? Could we form a bond that strong after a thousand years of him not knowing that I even existed?

Was it a mistake to come here?

The last question plagued me as I felt the curse tingling inside me as Niklaus drained the doppelganger. Everything after that was different. I felt it, my wolf stirred inside me as Elijah plunged his hand into Niklaus as a warning, as we had previously discussed. Niklaus informed him that their family was safe, and that he could reunite them. I stopped listening the moment Elijah grabbed Niklaus and pulled them to safety.

I stood there, breathing heavily as the Salvatore's collected Elena's body. The wolf in me was growling, clawing at the surface and suddenly my bones were breaking.

xxx

A full day. So far I've stayed a wolf for an entire day. The experience was liberating, just as it had been a thousand years ago. For the first time in a thousand years I felt free.

A twig snapping behind me alerted me to a presence, it was another wolf. But not just any other wolf, a sleek sheer black wolf with the untamed glowing yellow eyes of our kind. This wolf, this was Klaus. By now he'd realized I wasn't a typical wolf, but he'd also realized that I wasn't a typical werewolf either. No werewolf stays in their wolf form past the night of the full moon.

I looked at him uncertain, my ears flattened and my head down, hackles up and teeth bared. If he was going to attack me then I would be prepared, but I wasn't going to do anything if he didn't. He looked at me a moment then took a neutral stance. I flattened my body to the ground and stared at him. Non verbal communication, after a thousand years, isn't exactly the easiest thing to get back into using. Especially when you're completely aware of what's going on whilst you're a wolf.

It seemed like Klaus was struggling with the communication barrier as well. I wondered how many times he'd actually turned before Ester bound his natural wolf side. I shuddered to think that this might have actually been his first time turning. I whined and crawled a little closer too him, ears still down, trying to show him I wasn't going to attack him. However, he was probably under the impression that no werewolf or hybrid could ever win in a match against him.

_Beg to differ brother._

He sat down and cocked his head to one side like a puppy, then pulled back and growled, jumping back up.

Was he... was he _playing_?

Maybe he really _did _think I was a wolf.

Suddenly Klaus turned and ran, howling. I had no choice but to follow, howling after him.

xxx

"Ugh." I groaned, picking myself off the dirt as clothes landed beside me. I turned to see Elijah standing with his back turned to me. Internally I thanked him for the privacy as I dressed. These were not my clothes, these were designer... I cringed. Jeans and a T-shirt, Elijah, not whatever _these _were.

"Niklaus is about a quarter mile away to the North, he has yet to stir." Elijah informed me as I came to stand by him.

"Thanks for the clothes, next time jeans and a shirt would suffice." I winked as I started walking North.

"They are Rebekah's, you will have to go shopping soon."

"Why's that?"

"I burned all of your rags you called clothes."

I stared at him blankly. "Seriously?"

"I do not joke, Aleksandra."

"Well then you are paying for the new wardrobe."

"I intended to."

I wanted to punch him, but instead I settled for words, "You suck bro." I then turned and flashed to where Klaus was lying and stayed far enough away that I wouldn't see his naked body, that would be disgusting.

I heard him begin to stir and Elijah threw his clothes down to him. He started dressing immediately then turned to reveal a triumphant smile.

"That was amazing, how long has it been?" He asked Elijah- still not spotting me.

"Two days." I answered, flashing to stand beside Elijah.

"The full moon came in went you both remained wolves." Elijah stated.

Niklaus was staring at me. Anger evident, I felt myself being shoved into a tree. Klaus was holding me by the throat with such force it would shatter the neck of any normal vampire. I gripped his back with the same amount of force. His eyes widened in shock and he released me.

"You're the white wolf."

"I am."

"Who are you?" He shouted, eyes showing the wolf for a split second.

"No need to shout at Aleksandra, brother." Elijah said, handing Klaus his boots.

I smiled, suddenly I didn't know what to say. If I would be accepted. All these years of pretending like if he didn't accept me I would be fine with it collapsed on me at once and I suddenly thought _what if._

"I'm only going to ask once more before I tare your heart out. Now tell me who are you?" Klaus asked in a dangerously low and dark voice.

"I am your twin."

* * *

**A/N: **So they finally met. :) Hope you liked it!

Let me know! :D


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** I found your hate for how I ended the last chapter rather amusing! I love you guys. :) It did get me twice as many reviews as usual though, maybe I'll leave a cliffhanger every time I update? ;D -mission accomplished-

Know how the summary says it's an eventual Damon/OC? Well, they meet in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"What proof is there of this?" Klaus demanded, shrugging on the jacket that Elijah offered him.

I literally rolled my eyes, "All I can offer is my story- which Elijah can verify is the truth."

"I had my warlock put her under a truth spell, Niklaus." Elijah confirmed when Klaus rounded on him.

"And when was I to be informed of this? How long have you known, brother?"

Klaus was obviously confused, the look on his face screamed hurt and betrayal. I had felt it for years. The betrayal was worse because it was the largest contributing factor to the overwhelming hurt. As a vampire these feelings are two of the most fatal feelings there are. I've seen them destroy our kind as barbarically as we destroy human lives.

He looked down, as though he refused to say anything as he got a control over his emotions. I didn't blame him, I was currently choking down all of my insecurities and emotions as it was. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then shut it again.

I don't think any of us knew what to say.

"Look- you don't have to believe me," I started with the most nonchalant voice I could muster, but my voice faltered as my emotions overwhelmed me, "I've been dreaming for a thousand years that this day would come. That I would lift my suffocation curse and I would finally be able to come close enough to tell you of my existence. I've thought through every possible way this could turn, but the one thing I was never prepared for is complete and utter denial. So please- don't do that to me. And don't do that to yourself." By the time I got to the end my voice was barely a whisper.

I was spiraling catastrophically downwards with every second that passed in silence. An overwhelming sense of dread filled me as I felt the air shift around me. I was staring at the ground, I should have known better than to expect acceptance.

_He has centuries to come around._ My subconscious reminded me bitterly of my own words.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I snapped my head up and saw that it was Elijah, attempting to console me. Klaus was no where to be seen. The shift around me had been Klaus leaving us- denial. The one thing I hadn't prepared for for the past thousand years. I leaned into the comfort of Elijah's brotherly embrace and allowed the wave of overwhelming feelings wash over me as I wept.

The link that I shared with my brother, something that I had thought would be everlasting _regardless_ of whether or not he knew about me, was simply shattering beneath me. I had _always_ known when he was hurt. I had been there when Mikael made several attempts on his live. For what seemed like _forever_ I had been protecting him, watching over him, _loving_ him as any sister should.

But then- to look at it from his point of view I guess I could understand, I had a _millennium_ to get used to the idea. This was the first time he'd been hearing about it and perhaps I came off to strong? But didn't he feel hurt by the betrayal of Ester as well? Didn't he want to hear a story about Barnabas?

I wanted to hear stories of _Rebekah_. Or _Kol_.

Listen to them all bicker and laugh. Watch Elijah play the fatherly figure. See them acting as a family unit- if even for a moment.

"Look at me." Elijah commanded, I was in no mood to defy him as I looked at him, my tear stained face reflecting in his shining dark eyes. "It's going to be fine."

With that Elijah withdrew from me, offering his arm instead.

I looked at him and offered a forced laugh as I looped my hand around his arm. "Thank you Elijah."

"So touching, your relationship."

We spun around- Klaus had come back! To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. Elijah's body language said the same as he leaned _slightly_ closer to me- as if anticipating an attack.

"Calm down Elijah, far be it from me to kill my own sister." There was a spark in Klaus' eyes that was rather frightening. "As luck would have it- Aleksandra is an Original hybrid as well. She can not be killed."

"Does your cruelty know no bounds, Niklaus?" Elijah scolded.

"How long have you two known each other? I don't think I was invited, or perhaps my invitation was lost in the mail?" Klaus asked nonchalantly.

_So this is what he's upset about._ My jaw dropped, he was mad that Elijah found out before he did.

"Seriously? I got my suffocation curse lifted a week ago and you were out of reach. Elijah, however, wasn't. All I had to do was ask for someone to _call_ him and he was there. You haven't exactly made yourself available over the years, Klaus."

He tensed as he looked at me with narrowed eyes, sauntering towards me, "What exactly were the terms of this suffocation curse?"

"That I couldn't come near any of you with out suffocating to death, unless I had it in my mind that I was going to kill you, but thanks to you I was able to stop the urges to kill you all against my will- when you put a dagger in Finn's heart." I let my facial expression mimic his.

We were inches apart- fuming at each other in anger. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

What he said next took me completely by surprise.

"Well then, I think you and I should have a chat and get to know one another."

I did a double take and a step back from him for a moment, not sure I'd actually heard that come out of his mouth. He just smirked and strode forward, beckoning us to follow him as if we were all just out for a nice walk and a chat before tea time. I couldn't help but feel as though this was his typical shady behavior as Elijah walked stiffly next to me, as if anticipating something.

"Let's return to the apartment I've been staying in- I have an obligation to you, Elijah, and I suppose you wont let it go until it is fulfilled."

"You gave me your word." Elijah responded.

"And you will be reunited with our family, Elijah."

There was a double meaning behind those words- I could sense it. But should I be worried for Elijah? He was capable of handling himself, right? He knew Klaus well- so if he suspected anything he would be ready...

Hopefully.

We slowly ascended the stairs of the apartment building, almost careful as if we weren't supposed to be making a sound. Klaus opened the door and ushered us inside, guess a human didn't live there.

"Klaus, you're back! Look who decided to come for a visit?" Katarina came out of the kitchen, pulling Stefan Salvatore along with him.

As soon as Katarina saw me she stiffened, clearly frightened. "Aleksandra."

"Hello Katarina, long time no see." I winked, smiling.

"Not long enough." She rolled her eyes.

"Not what you said last time I saw you, darling." I grinned.

She looked at me questioningly when Klaus interrupted, "You just keep popping up don't you?" He directed towards Stefan.

"I need your help, for my brother."

"Well whatever it is it's going to have to wait a tick, you see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus stated, walking towards the other side of the apartment.

Elijah stepped forwards and spoke to Stefan, as if attempting to make amends for betraying them. "You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." Klaus was instantly between us, driving a dagger into Elijah's heart.

"NO!" I screamed loudly, jumping in between them and pulling the dagger out of Elijah's heart. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't run around killing whoever the fuck you want anymore Klaus!"

Klaus had me pinned against the far wall instantly, "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO?"

I threw my closed fist into his chest and sent him flying to the other side of the room, he impacted hard, creating a rather large hole in the wall.

"Apparently no one. But I won't let you put a dagger in Elijah's heart, out of the both of you he's the one that has shown me kindness. Do you not feel, Klaus? Do you not understand the meaning of family? You are selfish and spoiled, someone needs to bring you down a notch and teach you manners." I hissed, flashing in front of him and gripping his throat, lifting his entire body.

"You see Klaus, I am a bit stronger than you are. You, who has run around acting like you're 'King Shit' for a thousand years. I was a wolf _long _before I was a vampire. Put the pieces together."

I dropped him at my feet and scooted the dagger that was on the floor over to were Elijah was. "Learn to control yourself and maybe you wouldn't feel so dejected."

Elijah was up now, completely recovered from having a dagger thrust into his heart, he held the dagger out to me, as if intrusting me with it's safe keeping. I smiled and took it, grasping it tightly. Slowly I walked towards Katarina and looked into her eyes as Klaus stood there, seeming to be incredibly pissed off. There was nothing he could do, however. I would put up one hell of a fight, and with Klaus- all the fighting would probably have to be sneaky.

I hope that one day he can get over this feeling of hatred towards me.

"You can leave, Katarina." I stated, effectively removing her compulsion. She was out the door in a flash.

"Now, onto more family drama. Stefan, what's wrong with your brother?" I asked, walking towards Stefan.

"He was bitten by a werewolf. He's dying. Please, if you know a cure." He was basically begging me.

My heart swelled for him, his love for his brother was inspirational. I looked at Elijah, Elijah looked at me. I smiled at him as if attempting to convey to him what Stefan's love for his brother was conveying to me. I looked at Klaus, who was still seething.

From hundreds of years living with werewolves I knew exactly what cured a werewolf bite. I smiled at Stefan and put my hand on his shoulder. "I will save your brother."

xxx

Within five minutes Stefan, Elijah, and I were all standing inside the Salvatore boarding house. I could hear the faint wheezing of a dying vampire and followed the sound, leaving my brother and Stefan standing at the door. It was an all to familiar sound, I'd listened to many vampires suffer from the effects of a werewolf bite, vampires that happened across the wrong pack while passing through on a full moon.

I entered the room without knocking- Elena was on the bed with Damon Salvatore, keeping him company and possibly more. I wasn't into the judging business.

"He doesn't have much time, I need to save him." I stated, making my presence known as I walked forward.

Elena looked at me for a moment before I registered with her. "How?"

"Mother nature is for lack of a better term, a bitch. Do let me heal him, he's suffering." I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the human girl- not at all shocked they had found a way to keep her alive.

She stood and walked out, I was left with the elder Salvatore, Damon.

"So, Damon, having run ins with werewolves on full moons are we?" I smiled, taking a seat on the bed.

"What can I say, I'm a thrill seeker." His voice was so soft it almost wasn't audible. I frowned, he really _didn't _have much time.

I laughed quietly and bit into my wrist, dropping the blood into his open mouth. I could see the instant results, he was healing rapidly. His color was returning. It was then I noticed his vibrant blue eyes.

_Such beautiful eyes._ I thought, getting up from my spot on the bed.

"You get to live another day, Salvatore." I winked.

I turned and walked out as Stefan walked in with Elena in tow. Elijah was waiting at the door with my coat. He held it out for me to put on and so I did.

"I'm sorry our family isn't what you hoped for, Aleksandra." Elijah apologized.

As we walked off the Salvatore property I sighed, dejectedly. This day hadn't turned out how I had imagined. I had basically been denied by my brother. I had known of his personality issues for centuries- but killing his siblings?

I couldn't stand for that.

"I was a fool to hope for more, but I do thank you for being genuine, Elijah. I truthfully appreciate you."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I played with several ideas for this chapter. I decided that I couldn't kill Elijah- and I will find a new reason for Stefan to go on a Ripper binge, but I'm not sure if I really want him to or not.

I hope no one honestly thought Klaus would welcome a new addition to his family with open arms. XD If you did- I'm sorry!

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:** I love you guys so much- you know that? I hope you enjoy chapter six!

Thank you to all of those who reviewed the previous chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six **

Klaus stood in the foyer of the Salvatore boarding house, listening. He could hear everything, Stefan shuffling around upstairs, Damon pathetically murmuring to himself in the shower, the rush of the water through the pipes in the old house. Wildlife outside, the occasional car speeding down the road into the town of Mystic Falls, and even a few rats in the basement of the boarding house itself. Klaus simply stood there, glaring at the staircase and waiting for Stefan to rush down them.

The thoughts of what had taken place the previous day had plagued him through the night, he needed to get out of Mystic Falls; but first he wanted his old Ripper friend with him. In order to have the element of surprise he had to wait. Wait for Stefan to come down the stairs. Waiting, Klaus wasn't good at that. He'd always been impatient and selfish, now was no different. Especially now.

The appearance of his full blooded sister had wounded him, a thousand years of him never feeling quite _right_ with his siblings and all of the sudden he has another sister. This startling revelation had left the hybrid in shambles, it evoked a whole knew array of betrayal that he hadn't felt since right before he'd killed Ester. He now wished she were alive so he could kill her again, after demanding answers, of course. Still- he remained even less patient now that he knew that this sister of his decided that she would go to _Elijah_. _Elijah!_

The very thought enraged him further, how dare she? She would choose to trust Elijah over him? Save _Elijah_ when he'd planned on driving a dagger through his heart until his hybrid army was completed! Turn on _him_ and tell him what he can and can not do. Her loyalty should irrevocably belong to _him._ Elijah was only her half-brother!

Klaus thought of while he was a wolf, it had only been his second time ever turning into a wolf and it had been phenomenal. The rush that it had created while he ran on all fours had been liberating. It felt as though he'd finally unlocked his _natural _self. That _this_ was what he was supposed to be. When he saw the white wolf he was sure it was a werewolf. It became clear to him that this was no typical wolf from moments of observation, but by the time he'd finished observing he was somehow certain that it wasn't a werewolf, how could it have been? It was daylight- past the full moon. Then... there had been something _off, _something... _familiar_ about the wolf that had intrigued him into examining closer.

He had stooped so low as to _play _like a fucking _dog._ He _played_ with this wolf- and she had played back. They raced around the forest for what seemed like hours before they went their separate ways.

It was simply embarrassing, especially now that he knows it was his _sister._ No- _his twin!_

Ester- that wench! Not only had she lied about certain transgressions with a werewolf but she'd also hidden a _child_ from the family. Another sibling! Someone else who could have stayed with him _forever and always. _Someone even more connected to him then Rebekah and Elijah. What's worse is _Finn_ had known. FINN. Ester had entrusted Finn with the knowledge of Aleksandra, and had him compel her to murder them all.

How he wished she was alive so he could kill her all over again.

Klaus' thoughts shifted back to Aleksandra- she looked like him. From the hair to the face, she looked like him. He had no recollection of her living in the village with them, however. Perhaps he should have paid more attention, rather than sword fighting with Elijah as often as he did. Aleksandra had the wolf's temper, she seemed incredibly loyal to Elijah already. A thought that angered him further. Her instant relationship with Elijah was annoying him.

She had thrown him into a wall then pinned him against it! He had been helpless against her and he was not happy with that fact. _HE_ was the Alpha male! _HE _decided what was right and what was wrong. _HIM _**not** _HER. _She was stronger than him- it had been customary with the wolves a thousand years ago that they activated the gene when they were... 15? That meant she'd had nearly one hundred full moons before Ester had turned her into a vampire. That would explain it- she had nearly eight years of supernatural ability on them.

Klaus shook his head of the idea, angry that someone could possibly be stronger than him.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes of standing there waiting impatiently, Stefan flashed down the stairs. Klaus smirked and covered the Ripper's mouth, instantly snapping his neck and carrying his body out of the house, determined to get his mind off his new found sibling.

xxx

I shot upright in bed, gasping for air. Something was wrong- I could feel it.

Throwing the covers off myself I flashed to the mirror, as if knowing I would find something unnatural there. I looked inside and saw my own reflection, nothing more. Sighing I relaxed and looked over at the clock, five in the morning. I scoffed and took one last look at myself in the mirror.

I nearly screamed in fright at what I saw. Paralyzed I had nothing to do but stare at the woman glaring at me through the mirror. _Mother,_ I thought, suddenly afraid as her her eyes widened more- frantic. Her lips moved but no words came out. I could feel myself becoming more afraid as seconds ticked on, Ester's silent chanting continued. I felt no magic- no curse. I hoped she wasn't re-installing the suffocation curse as I watched her in complete fear.

Suddenly her voice rang through the room- it was like an echo.

"_I warned you not to near them, I told you they would make you suffer!" _Ester's voice rang, causing me to jump.

My heart filled with rage and loathing towards this woman who gave me life. Without thinking I spat, "Do not pretend as if you cared for me, Ester!"

Ester's face contorted with affection, love, something that I couldn't bare to see as Ester replied in a soft voice, _"My child, I cherished you above all! I sent you to live with your true father, away from my husband's malicious behaviors. I saved you from the same fate as the rest. I gave you this gift of life- YOU ABOVE THEM ALL. You were born different from them- a thousand years later and you're still different."_

"I refuse to believe your treacherous lies!" I spat, she was manipulating me, I was sure of it. "I want to hear nothing more from you- you are dead."

Ester gave one last condescending smirk as she faded, her finally words haunting me, _"So are you, my child."_

I flashed away from the mirror and into the living room of the small cottage. Elijah was asleep in the small guest room- I had offered him the room, knowing that he'd been staying in a foreclosed home nearer to town. I'd rather have him staying with me now that I could actually be close to him. Everything in my body told me that I needed to be near the one sibling that was alive and would have me. I had yearned for such affection since the day I died, and now that I had it I wouldn't let it go. Quietly, I started a pot of coffee.

The surprise visit had been terrified- what was Ester planning? To be able to appear to me from the other side... that should take an incomprehensible amount of pull, and I wasn't a medium _nor_ was I pulling her. She was up to something, and whatever it was wasn't going to end well for her children.

"Do you always wake so early, Aleksandra?" Elijah asked, taking a seat in front of me at the table.

"Not usually, I do enjoy my sleep even though it happens to be unnecessary, do you always wake this early?" I asked politely, standing to pour us some coffee.

"I hardly sleep anymore, to much I must accomplish." He offered a small smile as I placed the coffee in front of him.

"We'll get him to give you Rebekah, Kol, and Finn, Elijah."

Elijah simply nodded, as if his mind was elsewhere. I decided that it probably was and sipped my coffee in silence. I felt horrible- knowing that Elijah was suffering because Klaus wouldn't give him his siblings back. All he wanted was his family, if anyone could understand wanting their family it would be me. He was willing to give up _anything_ to get them back- and I was going to do whatever I could to help him. After all- they were my family too. Even if there was a chance they would deny me like Klaus had, they were still related to me. I would do anything in my power to bring them back.

"I'm quite surprised, to be honest, that you're still here." Elijah started, his gaze shifting back to meet mine, "After last night I had half suspected you would return home."

I shook my head surprised he hadn't read into it as far as I had suspected, "Elijah- just because Niklaus decided to deny our relation doesn't mean I give up on family that quickly. I am hurt, but I will not forget that _you_ helped me and _you _accepted me. Niklaus can act however he wants, when he comes around then he will. I finally have my curses lifted, the only options are that you're coming with me or I am coming with you. I am finally able to have a family. For now, however, I would like to focus on helping you get the rest of the family back, whether they will accept me like you or deny me like Klaus."

"I'm afraid that we wont find them unless Niklaus wants us to find them. I have been searching for over a century and I am still no closer to finding them than I was when I began."

"Then we will follow Klaus- we will follow him until he leads us to them himself." I answered determinedly.

Elijah shook his head, "It's not as simple as that- centuries our father tracking him down to kill him as made him quite the paranoid recluse. He is careful. If we get to close to him then he will know we are there."

I grinned, "Elijah, I have a whole pack of werewolves on my side. I knew of the existence of the doppelganger far before the both of you did. I have far more than a few tricks up my sleeve."

He raised one eyebrow as he replied, "What do you suggest we do?"

"We need to go to Montana."

"And what, prey tell, happens to be in Montana?"

"My pack, actually. They're rather resourceful. They can track Klaus with out detection. They tracked you quite easily," I retorted in a chipper voice, knowing he wouldn't be pleased to hear that he'd been tracked.

I was right, he wasn't happy with the idea. It showed on his face as his expression contorted with suspicion, "You had me tracked?"

I nodded, "Of course! How else was I supposed to save you all from Mikael's murderous wrath? I had everyone tracked."

Elijah still didn't look happy with it, but he sighed and finished his coffee, standing to put away his mug. When he turned around he looked my dead in the eye. "At this point I believe we must use your resources- I've exhausted all of mine."

"Yeah, well, first thing is first," I paused and he stared at me, face expressionless, "you owe me a new wardrobe."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading- the next chapter will be full the pack of wolves that Aleksandra is always mentioning!

Please let me know what you thought! I adore you guys!


End file.
